


Zipless fuck

by purplefox



Series: 61 days of KakashixNaruto [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hook-Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No thinking, just action</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zipless fuck

**Author's Note:**

> When i first got the idea for doing this I realized I could have an A-Z with the titles. I found it funny (still do) so I had to look around for some phrases and words to fit some the ideas, enjoy this!

They knew each other and not in the way of civilians or other shinobi. Not the knowing as in having seeing each other before. No they knew each other and only for a second did they hesitate. Because they had been student and teacher even if it had been long ago, long before. But the need was great and because they knew each other they only hesitated for a moment before they exploded into action.

Had he thought about touching this skin before? Kissing it the way he was now? Kakashi was many things but he did try to not be a liar. The thought had crossed his mind a time or two. Long before. A sort of absentminded thought.

Because he was a healthy male and Naruto was attractive. It had not been a serious thought so he had considered it before brushing it away. But if he had known that touching Naruto would bring him such ease. That he would feel so hot and good just holding him. He just might have gone on his own and approached the boy. A small suggestion. A hint. Something. Because he never knew this heat could come from Naruto.

Naruto’s skin was warm and sensitive from every cry he forced from Naruto’s lips he got at least three full body shudders. There was a hard press against his thigh and the way Naruto bucked and rubbed against him looking for relief. Searching for relief as he touched Kakashi… it was hell and heaven at the same time.

But there were too many layers. Too much clothes and just doing this felt so good his eyes wanted to roll back. His cock dripped in his pants just thinking about doing more. At the possibility of sliding deep and watching Naruto’s body flush and shudder for him. But he did not want to step away from where he had the blonde pushed against the wall to undress him. He wanted more but he was loath to move.

Naruto whined in his embrace the sound Kakashi felt with his teeth even as he pressed the younger man into the wall. He wanted to fuck Naruto but he was also content with what they were doing here. But there were two of them doing this. With reluctance he broke away.

“Don’t stop.” Naruto whispered and his voice was so wrecked that Kakashi inhaled sharply and grinded hard against Naruto before he regained his control. “Don’t stop Kakashi.” The sensei, Naruto had dropped the sensei and damn if that didn’t heat him up more.

“What do you want?” He asked hoarsely “I’m good with this here.” It took a few seconds to realign them properly so he could rub his aching length against Naruto’s but it was worth it. “I also could suck you off.” He whispered and was rewarded by Naruto’s jerk and hoarse cry. “But.” He admitted. “I really want to fuck you against this wall.”

“Oh god.” Naruto groaned and Kakashi was able to feel how his words affected Naruto. “Is there a chance I can get all three?” Kakashi blinked and pulled back so he could really look at Naruto. “Finish up here, get to someplace secluded.” A smile played on Naruto’s mouth. “Then you could suck me off or I could suck you off. Or both. I’m down for both.” He admitted. “Then, you can lube me up nice and slow.” Naruto whispered. “Or if you like to watch, I can do it. Then you can pin me against whatever wall you want once you promise to fuck me until I pass out.”

“Fuck.” Kakashi whispered. He was a little stunned and his thinking had sort of stopped.

“Too much?” Naruto asked huskily and Kakashi barely stopped himself from snorting.

“Too much?” He asked. “Too much? It’s nowhere near being too much. Right now it is not damned enough.” He pressed against Naruto again and delighted in the blonde’s moan. “For now, we finish this. Then we go back to my place if we can manage it. You might lose some clothes. I don’t think I’ll make it out of here without bending you over something.”

Naruto jerked again and this time Kakashi felt the slight dampness against his own clothes and he smiled slowly. Naruto flushed but Kakashi chuckled and snaked his hand between them that he could touch Naruto’s cock through his pants and laughed when the blonde jerked again his moan going through to Kakashi’s soul.

“Fuck.” Kakashi whispered. “You like that? We might not make it out this bar Naruto.”

“Well we gotta try.” Naruto’s tone was amused even as his voice got hoarser. “Don’t need this all over Konoha.”

“Plenty around here doing just the same of us.” Kakashi admitted as he hitched Naruto’s leg up. the blonde accommodated him spreading his arms wide and Kakashi wished desperately that Naruto was naked and that he could get away with what he wanted to do. With what he desperately wanted to do.

“Make us come.” Naruto breathed. “Then fuck me until I can’t breathe. Don’t be gentle, go all out.” Sharp teeth bit into his shoulder. Kakashi groaned and his cock throbbed. “Don’t hold back, but for now, let us keep our clothes on.”

“Roger.” Kakashi breathed as Naruto wrapped his legs around his waist.

X

It took effort to not just leap on Naruto and fuck him until the boy started to scream for Kakashi. Then for the screams to get hoarse until he was panting and whimpering for Kakashi. It took effort. It was strain because he needed this.

“Well?” Naruto murmured and Kakashi dragged his gaze from between Naruto’s legs up Naruto’s flushed chest to where the blonde watched him. “Now?”

“Well you certainly are back in business.” Kakashi chuckled as he motioned to Naruto’s recovered erection.

“Very little downtime.” Naruto boasted. “Caused some problems in the past.”

“Interesting.” Kakashi ignored the sound his jacket made when it hit the floor. His shirt quickly followed and he followed Naruto’s slow retreat until the blonde’s back hit the wall of Kakashi’s bedroom. “Stop running.” He murmured.

“Well hotness aside.” Naruto muttered as he wrapped his arms around Kakashi’s neck. “You look like you want to eat me. Sort of scary.”

“We’ll get to that later.” Kakashi shrugged. “That is if you’re staying.”

A spark of interest in Naruto’s eyes made Kakashi chuckle. “I think I’m down for that. If it anything like what we did on the bridge earlier.”

“It’ll be better.” Kakashi promised before he crushed his mouth to Naruto’s.


End file.
